Fate of heroes that crossed path with each other
by xavier12336
Summary: A fan-fic which i intend make it into a long series. A mix of adventure and love. Yuuno X Nanoha, Fate X OC and other character pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Fate of heroes which cross path which each other

Fate of heroes which cross path which each other.

Chapter 1.

Author note's: This is the first time I am writing MSLN fan fiction so hopefully; you all will enjoy my story. This story is mainly about Yuuno X Nanoha and Fate X OC and perhaps other couples like Elio and Caro set in Nanoha Strikers... I intend to make this story to be a long series just like Satashi's story: Saved by the Bell which I love reading it due to its very long length and its wonderful story line. Please R and R.

Nanoha Takamachi was preening herself in front of the mirror by twirling around, allowing her long brown hair which were tied into a ponytail to swing around. She then hummed a tune while applying some make-up on her face after making sure that she looked presentable in the clothes she had chosen which was a white blouse with a picture of a ferret and a speech bubble that said:" You are so cute!!" and a mini-skirt that displayed most of her legs.

Today was the day that Yuuno Scrya came back from his expedition after travelling to some distant planets for research and after separating with him for six months, the longing for him was barely contained in her. Despite being the Infinite Library librarian, he would still go on archaeological trips to maintain his passion for relics and nobody dared to deny his request due to his vital position except Admiral Chrono and Hayate. Nanoha and Yuuno had just being a couple for a month before Yuuno embarked on his trip and Nanoha hoped that their relationship would progressed when he came back.

Being each other first love, many people such as their good friend, Fate, Hayate, Signum and Chrono had been trying to pair them up but they preferred to focus on their work to the frustration of their friends. Then when Yuuno finally plucked up his courage and asked Nanoha to be his girlfriend which she made a big scene of crying before accepting his confession they then became a couple and ended the suffering of their friends.

Nanoha grinned as she finally put on her make-up which was relatively simple due to Yuuno telling her on their first date when she put on heavy make-up that she looked beautiful without any make-up. Still, she could not resist the urge and put on light make-up as they could finally reunite with each other. Nanoha then grabbed her handbag and Raging Heart which she put carefully in the handbag and she exited Fate and her room with a very happy face.

Fate was drinking orange juice and watching television on the couch and Nanoha smiled when she saw Fate. What would be the people reaction when they saw the famous battle mage, Fate Testarossa who had completed more missions in history than anybody, slouching at the couch. Nanoha greeted her," Ohayo, Fate chan. Mou, don't slouch like that. Your back will be sore at night"

Fate managed to extract herself from the couch and gave a mock salute and said," Yes Instructor Takamachi. I will review my action and change them accordingly."

Nanoha chuckled and she strode towards Fate and stuck out her tongue at her. She then said," Stop it, Fate chan. It is enough with the students especially Tia, Subaru, Eriol and Caro calling me that everyday. Anyway, I'm going out so take care of your dinner."

Fate surveyed her from head to toe and gave an impressive look. She then said," Well well, my dear Nanoha have learn to make herself beautiful. Dear God, she is going to leave me alone and lonely soon. Why me…"

She gave a sad look and pretented to wipe away an imaginary tear while Nanoha laughed. She tilted her head to one side and said while playing with with her ponytail," Aww, I won't leave Fate chan lonely and sad. My dream is that I want to have a wedding together with you so please hook up a boyfriend and brighten your love life just like me."

Fate rolled her eyes and said," No way. I don't even plan to get married in my whole life Nanoha so I guess you can forget about your dream. I already got Elriol and Caro already so you can happily get married…. Wait a minute, you have already advance this far with Yuuno? That's fast for you two."

Nanoha blushed and smiled faintly. "Well, we have not go this far yet. We never have out first time together yet….. Sometime, I wonder if Yuuno is more suited to be a girl due to his personality and his look." Nanoha sighed as she grumbled and Fate grinned at her best friend. Yuuno indeed had a girlish look which attracted unwanted attention from people and intense jealousy from Nanoha but still, he was still one of the most reliable people in the world though not that Fate would admit that. Despite being a support mage, Yuuno had displayed great aptitude for combat if needed but it was very rare.

In the transport ship from the archaeological trip, Yuuno sneezed suddenly.

After ranting about her poor boyfriend, Fate urged her to go to the destination quickly and after Nanoha gave a gasp and dashed to the place, Fate lied back on the couch and continued to watch television but unknowingly, she　 attached a micro camera on the front of Nanoha blouse. She then grinned to herself, happy at her cleverness.

At the terminal where the Exploration team was alighting, Nanoha walked around impatiently. She kept looking at the watch which Fate gave her and muttering about the treats Yuuno owed her until Raging Heart, an A.I which was Nanoha soul-mate though she was technically a machine, said," Be patient, Master."

Nanoha ignored it and continued to do the actions as mentioned above. Never a patient woman, she hated people being late and would snap at the offenders though her temper would subside as fast as it was flared up. Even Fate would be the unfortunate victim to suffer Nanoha scoldings but Nanoha would patch up with her after a short while with her trademark laugh.

Nanoha finally chose to sit down and spent the waiting time to muse over the various activities she going to do with Yuuno. "Hehe, Yuuno better prepare to empty his bank account when I am through with you." Nanoha gave a devil smirk as she leaned back on the wall. Then she heard an announcement magically amplified," Flight 2336 is alighting at terminal 12. Nanoha Takamachi, please go there now."

Nanoha quickly grabbed her handbag and sprinted towards terminal 12, not caring about the suspicious announcement. At some place, Tia and Subaru laughed at their antics.

"Man, I cannot believe we actually do that."

"Well, if she find out we can place the blame on Fate san."

"Hmm, true.."

Nanoha then reached the terminal and peered through the glass wall that separates the passengers and the visitors. She waited for a while tapping at the glass wall and finally, she spotted the familiar youthful and girlish face with golden hair tied by her ribbon into a ponytail like her. That person carried some luggage and walked out of the passenger area while chatting with some people.

When he finally spotted Nanoha looking at him with tears threatening to leak from her eyes, he gave a startled look but that turned into a smile when she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

Yuuno whispered," I am home."

Another Author's note: Oh yah. Due to my O' Level examination, I have to study so the next chapter may be a bit late so forgive me. Thanks for reading and please give me your opinions so I can improve it.

Disclaimer (Forget to put): I do not own MSLN except my OC though I will do almost anything to have it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is my 2nd chapter

Author's note: This is my 2nd chapter. Though this story has some adventures but it mainly focused on Nanoha and Yuuno relationship. And if people wonder why Caro is Fate's child, I assume that she adopted Caro and Erio. Vivio will appear later in the story xD. Enjoy the story and remember to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nanoha. T.T

Chapter 2

"Mou, why are you so late? I have been waiting for half an hour. HALF AN HOUR you get it? You know how I feel about punctuality." Nanoha said as they walked together.

"Haha, gome, gome. The ship's engine has some problem so our flight is delayed. Anyway, it is great to be back here." Yuuno gave a smile as he talked to Nanoha. "Beside, the most important thing is that I am back here isn't it, Nano chan."

Nanoha sighed and said," Yeah, that's true I guess. You still have to submit your report right?"

Yuuno grinned at Nanoha expression. She just looks like a puppy, so cute. He nodded his head which Nanoha gave a sad look and another sigh then he said," But the process is quite fast. If all goes well, we still have time to have dinner together. Up for a date, Nano chan?"

Nanoha immediately gave a tight hug to Yuuno which shocked him and made him blushed and she nodded her head furiously." Yes, of course I want. You can't believe how long I have wait for this. Thank you, Yuu chan."

He scratched his head and gave an embarrassed smile after noticing many people staring and muttering about them. He hesitated for a second then slowly closed his arms around Nanoha and hugged her tightly. How warm her body is. I'm so glad to have you Nanoha; you are the only love in my life. How I wish that the time now can stop and allow us to be like this forever…

After a few minutes, they broke off reluctantly with faint blushes on their faces. Yuuno then said," Well, I got to hand in my report to Chrono or else he going to nag at me again. Why don't we meet at….?" Nanoha put her finger on his lips and said with a smile," Why don't we have dinner at my house? I have some recipes that I want to let you try."

Yuuno raised his eyebrow in surprise but seeing the determined look on her eyes which meant that she would not take a no for an answer, he nodded and leaned near her and said softly in her ears," Ok then. 7 o'clock. I love you, Nanoha." Then he gave a kiss to her forehead and walked off, leaving a blushing Nanoha staring at him. Wow, he is so bold all of a sudden. What have happened to him? Oh well, i have to tell Fate chan now.

At someplace near them, Teana and Subaru (I decide to use back Teana or Tea and not Tia.) smiled and gave each other a high-five. Subaru said," Well, mission accomplished. I say that we must have exceeded expectation. Now, let us go and get our rewards from Fate."

Tea laughed,"Yeah. I can't believe that we can get free entry cards for any bars and pubs. Let us go paaarty."

At their apartment, Fate was not in a good mood. When she saw Nanoha with a happy expression on her face like she just struck lottery, she felt happy for her friend. That was until Nanoha told her to stay over at Hayate's house for tonight as she wanted to have a date with Yuuno at their house!? Which couple would have dates in their houses? It sounded stupid to her and the worst thing was that Nanoha was cooking and she could not get to taste her dishes and that she was being driven away from her house.

Nanoha kept begging Fate even after she repeated her answer," No" for umpteen times. Nanoha used all types of tactics such as the tear tactics which she pretended to cry and Fate response was to ignore it. She then asked her nicely but Fate rebuffed her. Nanoha then tried to reason with her but Fate answer seemed more reasonable to the extent that even Nanoha agreed with her. Nanoha then finally gave up and walked away,giving Fate a disappointed look that made her feel guilty. Finally, Fate gave up and said to Nanoha," Oh alright. I will go to Hayate's house to stay overnight and not disturb your precious date. Geez, you must repay me tenfold for my sacrifice alright?"

Nanoha gave a loud squeal and hugged her tightly, rubbing her face in Fate chest that caused her to blush furiously and gave a small protest but Nanoha ignored it. After a few minutes of nuzzling, Nanoha thanked her and quickly ran to prepare the dinner for the night date and Fate could only sighed and hoped that her sacrifice was worth it.

Fate sighed as she lie on the bed and stared at the ceiling. When will I find my love? Seeing Nanoha so happy like that, even I want to have a feel of it. Sigh…. Oh well, at least I still have Caro and Elrol with me. She played with her hairs as she continued to think of her non-existent love life. Fate then grabbed Bardiche gently and asked softly," Ano Bardiche. Do you think I will ever be like Nanoha?" Bardiche answered,"Yes,Sir. Of course you will be. Don't worry."

She smiled fondly at her life companion and her soul mate. Despite being an A.I, Bardiche displayed intelligence beyond normal A.I just like Raging Heart and to her, he is an unique A.I such that he could be considered as a living things and not programs. She then turned to look at the ceilings again and sighed. Oh well, at least there are only 2 couples I know so far. Chrono and Amy and Nanoha and Yuuno. At least Hayate and her knights do not have any boyfriends yet so I am not the only person to have single status among my close friends. Caro and Elrol look good together but they are so young. Subaru and Tea seem impossible and they remind me of the relationship between Nanoha and I. Ahh, my life is so BORING!!

Nanoha was humming a tune she made up of herself while preparing the ingredients for the dishes. She had been preparing for this day by badgering her mom, Shamal and Fate to teach her to cook. Though her culinary skill was not very good, it warranted a pass from her teachers and that was an indication that she was ready. Hmm, a five courses meal is enough for us. Hehe, I can't wait to see Yuuno's expression when he see the dishes from a future culinary chef. Just when she was washing the vegetables, she heard a shout from Fate,"…. My life is so BORING!!" She almost dropped her vegetables and looked at their room with alarm. Fate has finally goes crazy?

At the 6th division headquarter, Hayate and Chrono were listening attentively to Yuuno report. Yuuno said with a serious expression," The recent trip to find that elusive Lost Logia seems successful on the surface but I discover something during the excavation that will be a danger to the world." Hayate asked anxiously," What is it?" Chrono muttered," I have a bad feeling about it." Yuuno nodded to Chrono who groaned and said," I find a Jewel Seed and it is not a normal jewel seed. Normally, jewel seeds are dependent on the users but this time this jewel seed control the user from within. You can say that this jewel seed corrupt the people minds and since we have never exactly understand about jewel seeds, I do not know what will happen if the jewel seed controls its victim."

Chrono rubbed his temples and said," So you seal it and put back to its original place and try to forget about the whole things. Or you keep it, bring it back here for more research and try to convince us to agree with your actions?"

Hayate looked intently at Yuuno and he gave a rueful smile and shrugged. This action convinced Chrono of his choice and he glared at Yuuno and said," Will you care to explain to me then why are you keeping such a dangerous things?"

Yuuno replied," Well, such an opportunity is very rare seeing that most of the jewel seeds have been sealed by Nanoha and Fate. It will be a rare chance to understand more about jewel seeds that may help us in the future."

Hayate gave an exasperating look at him while Chrono's glare intensified. He said calmly but his voice radiated anger," Are you joking? It is dangerous yet you bring it back just for research. Don't be an idiot! You are endangering many worlds through your actions. Yuuno, get rid of it now and save all of us the trouble."

Hayate nodded but Yuuno shook his head and replied," No, it is not confirmed that it poses a danger to other people. Trust me Hayate and Chrono. I will make sure that the jewel seed will not caused any troubles for us. Any sign of danger and I will immediately permanently sealed it and locked it away. Please, allow me to keep the seed."

They looked at each other for a while before Hayate sighed and said," Alright Yuuno, we trust you not just because you are our friends but because we trust your words." She then narrowed her eyes and said," If I ever find out that the seed causes any trouble, I make sure that it will be gone from our lives forever. Mark my words, Yuuno." Chrono was surprised at Hayate harsh words but Yuuno seemed satisfied at her answer. "Alright, may I be dismissed now? I got something on."

Chrono nodded and Yuuno walked out of the room swiftly, not caring to talk to them any longer. Hayate gave a worried glance at Chrono who mused over it. He then said," Tell Nanoha and Fate to observe him. My instinct is screaming at me that there is something wrong with him" Please, let everything be alright.

Yuuno reached his office which Hayate had given it to him, citing an excessive amount of space left in their head quarter. He locked the door and slumped onto the ground with a groan. He gritted his teeth and panted heavily. He muttered," Soon, I will get rid of you. I swear with my life…." The right side of his chest radiate a black glow and there was an imprint on that area. An imprint of a jewel seed.

At Nanoha and Fate house, Fate grabbed a small bag which contained all the necessities and headed towards the kitchen. Immediately, the fragrance of the dishes hit her nose and her eyes widened. She dropped the bag and ran into the kitchen, praying that she was on time. Finally, a scene greeted her which was Nanoha sitting on the floor with tears flowing down her face. She looked up at Fate and said," What am I going to do now, Fate chan?"


End file.
